No way out
by thereisnothingbetterthanyou
Summary: "I want to see you suffer. I want to break you. I want that you to feel so desperate that you WANT me to kill you." Kate is fighting against her greatest enemy. What will she do when the whole world is crashing down around her? Pure Angts.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to a great friend of mine. My writing buddy- you're amazing.**

An unknown number was showing up on her calling ID. The phones ring tone cutting through the silence of the apartment. Kates hand was shaking when she picked up her buzzing phone from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" her voice breaking at the last syllable. Clearing her throat she tried again "Hello? Who's speaking?"

"Uhhh Miss Beckett I'm pretty sure you know why I am calling." A deep manly voice answered.

_No _was Kates immediately thought. _Please god no._

"What do you want?" she spitted out.

"I want to see you suffer. I want to break you. I want that you to feel so desperate that you WANT me to kill you."

Kate could feel the tears streaming down her face. She knew the day would come, the day where he would call and make her pay for everything she had done. Angrily she wiped the tears away. Even though he couldn't see her she didn't want to look weak.

Finding her voice again she hissed "So what is it this time? Aren't you done with playing games by now? Why don't you just give me a date and time and we settle this once and for all?!"

"Nooo that wouldn't be so much fun." The voice on the other end replied "I really enjoy our little game, Kate. So this time I want you to do the one thing you're most afraid of. I want to take something away from you- something you can't live without. "

_Rick. He's gonna take away Rick. _She bit her lip really hard to not let out the cry that was building up inside her.

"Any guess what that may be Detective?" she could hear the smirk in his voice and felt sick to her stomach.

"No? Okay let me give you a hint. He's not with you at the Moment. His name starts with a R."

Kate went silent not giving in. He was watching her. _How? _

"Still no idea? You disappoint me, Kate. Let me spell it out for you then: R-I-C-H-A-R-D C-A-S-T-L-E!"

Kate had to steady herself with gripping the edge of the kitchen counter as hard as she could.

"Please don't hurt him." She begged. He had already started to break her without doing a single thing. "Please" she said again. It made her feel miserable to know how desperate she sounded, that she was already on her knees pleading for way out of this situation. But there was none.

"I love to hear you begging, Kate. But I'm not the one who's gonna hurt him. You will do it all by yourself." He chuckled and Kate wished he would stand infront of her so she could punch him in the face.

"You're breaking everything off between you two. You'll throw him out of the precinct. You'll end your relationship. You'll not contact him in any way ever again. Did I make myself clear?" he growled.

Kate was stunned. Her worst nightmare had just become reality and she didn't know what to do against it.

"How?" she whispered on a faint whisper "How am I supposed to do that?"

She heard the man breathing in and out over the line. "I don't care. But you have 24 hours." And then the only thing Kate heard was a click. The line went dead, leaving her with her phone in one hand the other pressed to her stomach and she slowly sank to the floor burying her face in her hands and breaking out in sobs.

**What do you think? Love it or hate it? Let me know. If I get enough response I'll post a new chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how much time had passed since the line went dead. 10 mins maybe or even an hour? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
Her heart stopped when she heard the phone buzzing again, slowly moving along the floor with the rhythmic of the vibration.  
_No._  
Kate was paralyzed, short on breath and not able to move.

_Please don't let it be him again._

It took her awhile before she noticed the picture flashing up on the caller ID. Blue eyes and a wicked smile stared back at her. _Castle._

Beckett hesitated to pick up the phone-after a few seconds the call went to voicemail.

She titled her head back and took in a deep breath staring up at the ceiling.

First she had to gather herself before she was in any state to talk to Castle. He knew something was up, had caught up on the tension and the way she got startled every time her phone rang.

He had asked about it. First just casual asking who had called to not scare her off. Hoping she would open up and talk to him about what was putting her on edge. But she didn't. During the last week he had started a fight over dinner about the topic. Accusing her of being secretive and distant. He was hurt and she knew it but she fought back telling him that he didn't have to know everything and that she had a right to keep certain things private. He had left her with the words that he hoped she would change for the benefit of their relationship. That night she had cried herself to sleep wishing she could share her burden with him.

Even after the fight she had kept the secret, first of all because it was something she had to deal with by herself and second of all because she didn't want to put him in any danger by knowing that she got threatened. He would do everything to keep her safe or trying to help her solving the mystery of who was behind the demands.

Only now she realized that she couldn't keep him safe. That she never had the power to keep him from getting hurt.

Slowly she got back up on her feet. Time was running and she shouldn't waste it with feeling sorry for herself. Life doesn't give you things you can't handle. That's what her mom always said and she was right. It may seem like the end of the world and losing Castle _was_ the end of her world, but it wouldn't kill her it would break her but she would get through it. Somehow. She couldn't imagine herself feeling whole ever again in her life but this wasn't all about her. It was about him. Being able to safe him from getting killed. Keeping Alexis from losing a father, and Martha from losing a son. She was the one losing everything by cutting Castle out of her life. Losing her partner, lover and friend. They swore each other always and she was the one breaking this promise.

Her feet were stiff from sitting on the floor for so long, her apartment was dark but she didn't feel like turning on the light. The Darkness fit her mood and softly wrapped around her.

Beckett took a shower trying to shake the fatigue out of her bones. Afterwards she made herself some coffee. Sitting at the kitchen counter and starring in her coffee she hoped some ideas would pop in her head. Breaking up with someone was one thing but completely cutting them out of your life was another. How was she supposed to do that?

He would come after her. She would do the same thing if he would tell her he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. He would call, text, visit. Talking to her friends and talking to her dad. And her friends? They would ask her why.

There was just one way to avoid all of this. One thing which would assure that he's safe. Making sure that everyone's safe.

She had to go. She had to vanish from their lives and not come back.

**I'm really sorry it took me so long! I didn't plan on keeping you guys hanging like this. But there were certain things happening in my life over the last couple weeks which kept me from writing. I'll definitely continue this story and I promise I'll update more frequently and with longer chapters. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favs! It means a lot. **

**P.S: I'm searching for a beta reader who would like to pre-read my chapters and check the spelling and grammar. You would do me a huge favor! If you would like to help me out please send me a PM. :)**


End file.
